I was afraid'
by VeelaHeart1996
Summary: Same mistakes and wrong decisions...ONE-SHOT...(I am not very good at summaries)


It was Wednesday and Slytherin had double potions with Gryffindor. I went early in the class and I did not have much appetite to hear the nonsense of Grabbe and Goyle when I walked into the classroom I wasn't alone. The third member of the golden trio was sitting there in her seat at the front of the classroom. She is like an angel i thought. 'My angel' but then I remembered that she will never be my angel.

I walk to my place and sat down. After a while students were started to come. Potter and Weasley had entered the classroom as well. Potter went and sat with Hermione and after a minute he kissed her to her lips. They stopper immediately when Snape came to the class.

HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG

After an hour and twenty points of the Gryffindor later Snape dismissed the class. Before i go he asked me to stay behind.

'What is it professor?' I asked him

'Well Draco i thought that as long as we are godfather and godson we can speak.' He told me.

'Yes Severus i know.' I replied

'What is it in your mind Draco?' He asked me

'I have made many mistakes and know i pay for them.'

'That is exactly my words to one person who could understand me when i was at your age.'

'What do you mean?'

'I was in love Draco but i lost the woman who could make me happy because i take the wrong choice and i join the death eaters. Don't make the same mistake with me Draco. I saw the way you looked at Mrs. Granger and i can understand that you are in love with her.' He told me

'I love her with everything i have in my life but it hearts a lot when i see her with Potter.' I told him and a single tear run to my cheek.

'It is really weird. I lost the woman whom i love for a Potter.' He said

'You loved Lily Evans?' I asked him

'Yes Draco i loved Lily and i wanted to protect her but someone who i really trusted betrayed them. I never had the change to tell her that I love her. Basically i had a lot of changes but i never told her because i was afraid of her reaction. Don't do the same fault with me Draco. You need to tell her the truth.' He told me with a sad face

'I will try Severus, i will try….' And with that i left

HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG

Four months had passed after my conversation with Severus but i didn't do any step. The time had come and my mission must be completed. The castle is full of death eaters right now and i am on my road to the astronomy tower. My mission is to kill Albus Dumbledore. After five minutes i managed to get there and now i am standing in front of Dumbledore with my wand raised. Suddenly i hear voices and Bellatrix with others coming my way. I couldn't do it Severus killed him. When we get down we saw a battle take place at Hogwarts grounds. I search everywhere with my eyes for her and i found her with Potter at the front gates fighting Voldemort and my father. After a lot spells she managed to hit him across his chest and knocked him out. In flash of seconds i saw Potter's wand fly away from him. Now everyone was turned to the side in which would take place the final battle. In a flash of seconds a green light from Voldemort's wand was going towards Potter. From the light no one could see anything. After a little a loud 'NO' was cried from that side and a green light was going towards Voldemort now. After that Voldemort's body was lay in the ground dead. Everyone's gaze was now at the dead body in Potter's hands. Loud gasps were sounded from everyone. There in the hands of Harry Potter was the body of Hermione's Granger. I couldn't hold my tears anymore. There was the body of 'MY ANGEL'. My love of my life was dead. My whole world fell apart the moment I saw her dead body in the hands of Harry Potter. Now i know that i made the same mistake as Severus Snape.

HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG/DM/HG

It's been three months after her death. I am standing in front of her grave with a red rose in my hand. I approached the plaque and I left the rose under her name. After some tears i can feel brave enough to say those three words that i was afraid to say

'**I love you'**

.


End file.
